It is well understood that significant sources of noise generated by aircraft gas turbine engines are the result of viscous wake and rotor turbulence interaction. Such generated noise may propagate forwardly to thereby result in community noise particularly when the aircraft approaches an airport for landing. One of the conventional approaches toward suppressing noise generated in this manner, is to line the inlet with sound-absorbing panelling. However, because of the close proximity of the fan or compressor to the inlet frontal plane, and the lack of acoustic shielding in the forward direction, a significant portion of the noise may still propagate forward out of the inlet duct.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved engine inlet system for aircraft gas turbine engines.